


Love Me Like You Do

by nicoleeee (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepovers, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nicoleeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick have sex while the boys are asleep in the other room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a Justin Bieber song called Love Me Like You Do. I couldn't think of a good title, so I just used that since I've been listening to that song a lot lately, lol.
> 
> Note: I do not own Nick Grimshaw, nor any member of One Direction.

"I feel like we should invite the boys over for the night. Y'know, like watch some movies, eat some food?" Harry asked Nick as they laid sprawled on the couch, mindlessly watching a late afternoon movie that seemed to be on longer than Harry liked. Harry's top half laid on top of Nick's, long legs tangled together at the end of the couch. The band had the weekend off, and they were all in London, so Harry only felt as if it was right to invite them over to chill. Even though they were always together, Harry missed them a whole lot when they were away from each other for more than a few days. I guess you could say Harry had attachment issues. He was so used to the others always being close by, that it felt weird to not hear their loud voices, or to not randomly see a play fight break out because one of the boys ate some of Niall's food. That was normal to Harry.

 

"Yeah, babe. I don't mind. I know how much you miss them." Nick rubbed lightly at the back of Harry's head, scratching the edge of his scalp with blunt fingernails. Harry dug his body deeper into Nick's, arms wrapping around under his armpits, as if trying to get their bodies even more closer together if that was possible. But that was just his way of showing how much he loved and appreciated Nick. Nick was so understanding, sometimes it felt unreal to Harry. 

 

Harry unglued himself from Nick, smiling, "Be right back. Gonna get my phone." He leaned down pecking his lips lightly as he pushed off the couch. Nick slapped his clothed butt lightly as he walked by, "Hey!" Harry giggled jogging to their room to retrieve his and Nick's phone, thinking maybe Nick might have a few emails to answers, maybe even return a few calls. As he walked back to the living room Nick was smiling wide, "You know I can't keep my hands off that ass." He pulled Harry into his lap. Handing Nick over his phone, Harry sent a little mass text to his best friends.

 

H: hey, u should come over for a guys night? Movies, food? I miss you all.

 

Harry sent the text, and not even a minute later received four texts in return agreeing that they'd love to, and asking what time they should all be there. Well only three, Niall just asked if there will be food. Harry laughed replying with a, 'hell yeah.' Harry dropped his phone onto the couch beside his leg, head falling back against Nick's shoulder behind him, curls falling out of his face. "So, it's a yeah? Do I need to go out and buy anything?" Nick whispered into his neck pressing small kisses along the pale stretched skin, breathing in the sweet scent of his boyfriend's neck, arms wrapping around his slim yet fit torso. Harry moaned quietly, laying his arms on top of Nick's, lacing their fingers together that laid low on his stomach. Harry loved little moments like these. Where he can relax in Nick's arms, and savor the affection he was getting.

 

"Mm. We need some movies. We can just order out." Harry spoke smoothly as he felt the continuation of Nick's lips. Gasping quietly in his throat at the feel of teeth as they bit lightly into his neck, warm tongue licking over the imprinted skin, smoothing the slight pain that sat there. "Whatever you need." Nick groaned as he felt Harry shifted in his lap, his small bottom rubbing against Nick's crotch, as he made little circles with his hips.

 

"Y'know we can't have sex right now. Right?" Harry laughed lightly when he felt the kissing and random bites stop. He knew that if Nick got riled up at this moment, Nick would tell Harry to cancel tonight's plans and try to fuck him and every room possible. And as much as Harry wanted that, he also wanted to spend time with his best friends.

 

"Why?!" Nick whined like a little kid, manhandling Harry, moving him around so he was straddling his lap. "Harry. Stop." Nick was serious, but Harry not so much. Harry was laughing so hard no noise was coming out. He had a hand clutching his stomach, other hand slapping his thigh, trying to catch his breath through the laughs/gasps. He never got used to Nick's face when he denied him sex. He looked like a little kid, when they ask their parents for junk food and they said no. Harry thought it was so adorable it made him laugh. "Haz. Stop, it's not that funny! You always do this to me!" Nick will admit, he loved seeing Harry happy and laughing but this got old quickly. 

 

"I'm sorry!" Harry gasped out trying to calm his laughs, his body falling into Nick's. Nick wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, trying to show him that he wasn't mad. Knowing Harry, if Nick didn't say it was okay or showed it, Harry would probably cry thinking he hurt the older mans feelings. And that's the last thing he wanted.

 

"You know how you are, Nick." Harry finally stopped laughing taking deep breaths, speaking into his neck. "If we have sex this late in the afternoon, you're not gonna wanna stop. And I want to see my friends tonight. So, no, we're not having sex right now. We did it like all day yesterday, anyways!" Harry was right, Nick was the type of guy that if they were intimate at certain times of the day, he gets this weird boost of sexual energy and can go all night.

 

"Alright, alright. Let me get up so I can get dressed." He patted lightly at Harry's thigh, signaling for him to get up. Harry leaned back from his neck looking at Nick in his eyes. "Not mad?" He had worry in his eyes and it made Nick's heart skip a beat, he hated that look. He wrapped his hand around the back of Harry's neck, smashing their lips together in a deep kiss. "Not mad." Nick whispered against his lips. Harry smiled wide pecking his lips quickly then getting off his lap so Nick can go get things they will need for his friends stay.

 

\--

 

All five of them laid out randomly on the couches and the floor, pillows and covers almost covering the whole living room. Empty Chinese food, and Pizza boxes sat all over the table that was moved so a few of them could lay on the floor. Liam and Zayn were laid on the big couch, Harry and Nick on the loveseat, and Louis and Niall were on the floor cuddled up. They were currently watching Evil Dead. They've all been wanting to see it ever since it came out, but being so busy with tour they didn't have the time to stop and go see a movie, let alone watch one.

 

"Oh, my God! She looks so ugly." Niall groaned at the sight of a possessed girl that was hiding in some floorboards. Harry wasn't a big fan when it came to scary movies, so his face was pressed into Nick's clothed chest, clutching the fabric tightly. "You okay?" Nick whispered into the top of Harry's curls, rubbing big slow circles on his back. "Ye-yeah. I think so." Harry nodded frantically, wishing Nick had got a different movie after all.

 

"I'm sorry, I should've got a different movie. Wanna turn it off?" He said lowly with concern, pulling Harry up and on top of his body a little more, making Harry press his face into his neck. Nick's neck was pretty much Harry's safe place. Whenever he was sad, nervous, scared, and even happy. He always found a way to bury his face into his neck. "Don't wanna ruin it for everyone else. It's okay." He pressed small kisses into his neck. 

 

\--

 

"Haz. Babe. Wake up." Harry was rocked lightly out of his sleep, his eyes opening slowly. It was pitch black, except for the credits of the movie that were rolling on the TV in front of them. "Everyone's asleep. Let's go to bed. C'mon." Nick took the remote in his hand that was laying on the floor beside them, and turned off both the TV and the DVD player. Harry got up and stretched, groaning at the crack he felt in his back that formed from laying in the same position for more than an hour. "Shhh." Nick said half playfully, grabbing his hand guiding him over the two bodies that were laid on the floor. Harry clenched his hand with both of his in return, trying to stay close behind Nick so he wouldn't step on any of the boys.

 

Nick opened the door to their room lightly closing it behind his boyfriend as he trudged quickly to the bathroom to use it. "God. I've had to go to pee since forever." Harry groaned out after flushing the toilet, then washing his hands quickly exiting it after turning off the light.

 

"No such thing as 'since forever.'" Nick laughed getting under the covers in the now dark room, the only light was from the street lights that were seeping through the closed blinds.

 

"Yes, there is." Harry said seriously, taking his clothes off at his side of the bed, and slipping into the bed next to Nick. "Forever just means a long time, I don't actually mean FOREVER. Dummy." Harry said turning his back to Nick, so the older man could spoon him. Harry loved spooning. He was known for being this tall guy, so when Nick spooned him it made him feel small and loved. Sometimes he was the big spoon, when Nick was having a stressful day and just needed to be hugged, Harry was more than willing to spoon Nick and make him feel loved and wanted.

 

"Whatever." Nick slid closer to his boyfriend gripping his hip for a moment, then moving his hand so it can slide up and down his smooth thigh. "You have like the sexiest legs. They're always soft. So soft." He whispered, relishing the feel of the skin against his rough palm, pecking his lips at the top of his back. Harry moaned in return, getting horny very quickly. He wiggled his butt back against Nick's groin, trying to get him turned on. Harry knew it was probably a bad idea to try and have sex now, with his friends in the other room, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Nick, and knew that eventually by the end of the night he would have an amazing orgasm.

 

"Nope. No. I know what you're trying to do, and I know what you're thinking. Not tonight." Nick said with not one bit of seriousness in his voice. Not letting go of the grip he had on Harry's bony hip, he groaned eyes closing slowly loving the way Harry moved his hips in small circles adding a little pressure against his dick randomly. Harry was the biggest tease Nick has ever came in contact with. He knew how to get under Nick's skin, and this was one way.

 

"I'll be quiet, Grimmy. I promise. Please." Harry whimpered turning his face to bury it into his pillow, biting at the fabric to keep from moaning out as Nick gripped his ass. "Fuck. Please. I- I'll let you cover my mouth. Let you bury my face in the pillow. Please, just anything." He arched his back, ass pushing hard against Nick's erection as Nick's hand slid slowly up and down the curve of his back. Nick was at a loss for words. He couldn't grasp how hot Harry looked and sounded right now. "C'mon. Need you. Haven't had you all day." 

 

"Babe. I don't think that's a good idea. We both know how noisy you are." Nick had a point, but Harry didn't care. He didn't know where this boost of sexaully frustration came from, he just knew he needed Nick in him before the night was over. "They won't wake up. They won't, they can sleep through anything." Harry slid his hand back behind him to cup at Nick's dick through his boxers, slowly massaging his long length. His hand slipped into the the small slit in the front of the fabric, skilled hand gripping his length as he slowly jerked him to full hardness. Thumbing over the head catching the precum that sat there, Nick gasped into his curls trying to calm his breathing. "Take your boxers off." Nick whispered finally, almost too quietly for Harry to hear if he wasn't so up close to his ear.

 

Harry quickly pulled his hand out of his boxers, throwing the covers off the bottom half of both their bodies. As Harry was pulling his boxers off and moving to lay on his back, Nick reached into the bedside dresser to grab the lube. "No, I want you on your side facing away from me. If we're doing this, we're doing it the way I want." Nick said roughly deep in his throat, patting his thigh to signal him to turn back over. Harry groaned loving being told what to do. "I swear. You're gonna be the death of me." Nick chuckled darkly, palming Harry's ass almost awkwardly from the position they were in with both hands rubbing the cheeks in circles making his pink hole peek through every now and then. Harry gasped, "Can't wait for you to fuck me. Oh, God." 

 

"No talking." Harry nodded quickly, moaning at the sound of Nick popping open the bottle of lube, slicking a few fingers up. "Gonna be good for me? Hm? Gonna stay quiet?" He knew it was useless asking, but he just loved seeing Harry squirm as he tried to answer without actually answering him. And he knew eventually Harry would talk. Harry turned his head back trying to get Nick's attention, wanting a kiss but not getting it. Nick was too busy working his wet fingers down between his cheeks and working slowly over his little hole, feeling it pucker against the slightly rough tips of his long, warm fingers. 

 

Nick pushed his middle finger in through the first ring of muscle right up to the second knuckle slowly wiggling the tip inside him. Harry whined in his throat looking at Nick from the side, "Keep- more, please." Harry knew he wasn't suppose to talk, but he didn't care. He had a habit of breaking rules in the bedroom, all that did was make Nick fuck him rougher, which Harry loved most of the time. Nick didn't acknowledge Harry's plea, he just continued what he was doing which only made Harry groan in frustration. "Be quiet." Nick said through gritted teeth gripping his curls to pull his head back tightly, the skin on his neck pulling tight against his adams apple, watching as it bobbed when Harry swallowed thickly. Harry gasped loving the combination between the pain of his hair being pulled and the pleasure of Nick adding another finger then gradually moving them in and out of the tight space. "So pretty. Just offering yourself up like this. Letting me pull your hair. You love it don't you?" He groaned against Harry's neck placing small kisses and little bits up and down the skin, hair still gripped tight in his tight grasp. "I do, love it so much. Love it when you get rough with-" Harry was stopped short as Nick added a third finger, pushing in and out roughly. "Yesss. Feels so good." Harry groaned into the dark thick air.

 

Nick pulled his fingers out of Harry slapping his ass watching it shake slightly, "Grab your leg under your knee, and hold it up." As Harry followed his instructions, Nick poured some more lube onto his palm and jerked his length a few times to get the liquid massaged into the smooth veined skin evenly. "Arch your back more." Harry arched his bottom half a little, making his ass poke back against Nick more. He placed his length between Harry's ass cheeks and grinded his hips in slow circles making his dick rub against the sensitive skin, the head of his dick catching on his hole a few times. Harry moaned into his pillow loving the feeling of the hot skin of Nick's dick on his. Nick gripped his length at the base and pushed against his entrance, "Relax, baby." He said softly, pushing the thick pinkish head passed the first ring of muscle that had been loosened from his fingers. "Yeah. Just like that." Nick slid his full length in, and stayed deep for a minute letting Harry, who was a whimpering mess, get used to the feel of him. "You can leg go of your leg if you want, sweetie." Harry let go of his leg letting it fall forward in front of him, trying to give Nick enough room to move in and out easily. Nick pulled out slowly then pushed back, making Harry gasp for air deep in his throat. 

 

Harry turned his head again in attempt to finally get a kiss. "Kiss me. Please." He gasped out. Nick leaned over his body more, gripping his chin pressing their lips together. Tongue sliding past Harry's lips, massaging the others once he found it. He let go and looked into Harry's huge green eyes, "You okay?" Harry nodded frantically, pushing his ass back then forward again making Nick slid in and out on his own. Nick gripped his hip stopping him, wanting to be the one to do all the work. When it came to sex for Nick, he felt as if he should be the one to give Harry all the pleasure. Meaning, he wanted to be the one to make Harry gasp when he plunged deep into him over and over again, he wanted to be the one to say he got Harry off. Not Harry getting himself off on Nick. Gripping his hip, he pulled out and pushed in roughly, "Ohhh." Harry moaned, hand flying up to his mouth once he realized how loud he was. Nick fucked into him harder wanting to hear his muffeled pleas behind his hand. 

 

"Shhh. Gonna wake up the boys." Nick gripped at Harry's ass cheek, making it pull open so he could look down and marvel at the way his dick looked sliding in and out of Harry's smooth, tight hole. Nick groaned letting go of his grip to smack lightly at the reddish skin, only to grip it once more. "But I bet you want that though. Want them to hear you so that they can come in here and see you getting plowed. Don't you?" Nick groaned out, as he fucked into Harry harder, making a little squeak past through his hand that was still over his mouth. "Probably want them to watch, huh? Wish they were in here right now. Want them to watch how good I'm fucking you, watch how good you take my dick. Fuck. Want them to see how bad you want it." Harry nodded frantically pushing back against Nick's dick, trying to get him as deep as he can, hole clenching around Nick's length making him groan out in pleasure. Harry loved being talked to during sex, loved being praised too. It made him feel like a whole other person, because not everyone got to see this side of him.

 

"Yeah, Nick. Want it so bad. Wanna be watched so bad." Harry whimpered, grabbing a pillow and turning his top half to lay slightly on top of it, gripping it to his body. His face was only buried in the pillow to silence his moans for a few seconds before Nick gripped his hair again, making his neck visible again so he could bite down the side of it. "Damn, always so tight. Fuck. Feel so good wrapped around my dick." Nick moved his hand from his hair around to Harry's mouth, palm pressing tight against his lips.

 

Harry was now laying fully on his stomach, legs laid straight out behind him, parted a little as Nick could continue fucking him. Nick had both legs straddling Harry's small hips, resting his body on one elbow as the other hand was still covering his mouth. Nick thrusted deep into Harry bottoming out, hitting his prostate in the process, "Fuckkk. Again, again." Harry said but Nick barely hearing him, groaning deep in his throat he bit against his fingers, trying to get Nick to listen to him. Harry lifted his hips up off the bed, moving up and down as best he could trying to get Nick to hit his prostate, which only made Nick stop thrusting all together. Harry made a slight crying noise in his throat as Nick gripped his chin and moved his mouth down to his ear, "Stop. I'll give you what I want, and you'll enjoy it. Alright?" He said through gritted teeth, Harry nodded biting his bottom lip hard, "Sor- sorry. Just keep fucking me." He tightly closed his eyes as Nick pressed kisses along the side of his face. Nick wasn't worried about being a little rough with Harry, the first time they did it he was because it was something new. The beginning of their relationship was all about sweet and romantic sex, and finding out what the other enjoyed. So when Harry told Nick he could be a little rough he was nervous. But once he seen how much Harry loved it, it made him just want to do it more. Be more in control, telling him what to do, and how to do it.

 

"You gonna cum for me? Hm?" Nick said starting up his hard thrusts again, making the headboard hit against the wall quietly. "You've been good, you can cum. Needa touch your cock?" He asked in his ear biting the lobe a little. Harry was on edge and he knew if Nick kept talking he'd come pretty soon. "N- no. Wanna cum just from your cock." Harry said through gritted teeth as his hands gripped the sheet making it unhook from the corner of the bed. "Fuck. Love you so much. Taking my cock so good. Making me feel so good, babe. Want you to cum." Nick lifted up from his laying position on Harry's back, hands on either side of the younger boys body, keeping himself up. Nick was now relentless thrusting harder and harder, making his thrust deep while hitting his prostate, wanting Harry to feel the pain tomorrow when he sat down. "C'mon, babe. Cum. You look so pretty when you cum." Nick was ready to cum himself, but he knew how to hold off until Harry came. He knew he was there, he could see the hard tensed muscles in his back that weren't there a minute ago. Could feel him get tighter around his dick, almost making it hard for him to keep up his rhythm. "Nick! Oh, God-" Nick's hand flew around to Harry's mouth trying to quiet his loud moans as he came undo. As Harry spazzed under Nick's weight, Nick groaned shooting his load deep into his lover. "Fuck." Nick groaned removing his hand from Harry's mouth, slowly pulling his softening dick out and laying down next to Harry. 

 

"Wow. Just, wow." He breathed out hard trying to catch his breath. "Haz. You okay?" His hand blindly looked for the other boys hand. Harry moaned a low 'yes' in reply, lacing their fingers together while turning to his side to smile dopely at his boyfriend. "Love you." He snuggled deep into Nick's side, hugging him close pointing his chin up, silently asking for a kiss. "Love you, too." He kissed his lips in multiple pecks, running his fingers through his curls. 

 

"For God's sake! Are you two finally done?!" Louis yelled about five minutes later.

 

Harry's eyes were blown wide the sleep suddenly leaving his body as he looked up at Nick who was smirking back down at him. He groaned at the thought of the boys teasing him about this for the next year.

 

end.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos! And sorry, the other boys weren't in it as much as I wanted them to be. :(


End file.
